pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanairo♡Sing For You♪ Usagi's Debut Live!
usagidebutlive Before Live Sumire: Fufu~ Finally!! This concert will change everything!!! Mwahaha!!! We'll finally see Big Sister's face!!!! Yurika: Oneechan (pulls Sumire's ears) you don't have to be so up for her face reveal. We're going to see her debut live, get surprised and support her. Sumire: Yurika! You kill joy so easily. Yurika: Ugh, you have no idea. Random Idol: Have you heard? Hishikawa Usagi, the designer well known for designing the brand Symphonata, will debut as an idol today. Random Idol 2: Really?! I can't wait to see her appear on stage. She never thought of showing her face to anyone. Random Idol: This is going to be trending in Pritter soon. Sumire: Yes, and I know it will! ---- Haruka: Usagichi, do your best in your debut live! Kululu: Don't let us down, kulu. You are our chosen replacement for Pinon in USSR so show us what you got, kulu! Usagi: Do you think I'll ever let you down guys? Haruka&Kululu: Eh? Usagi: It's not like it isn't the first time I've performed on stage. Just wait and I see and I'll have many fans. As many as one years supply of carrots! Haruka: I see... Kululu: Kulu... Usagi: I can't wait to surprise Prism Force and show to them that their Big Sister is a 13 year old girl, like me~ So you after the live~ Haruka: Okay~ Kululu: (sighs) To optimistic. Here it comes! I'm going to hop out of my burrow and show to them what a real idol is! Usagi: Usa Usa Gi~ Performance Info Idol: Hishikawa Usagi Song: 1,2,Sing For You♪ (Aikatsu Stars!) Coord: Wonderland Violet Coord Coord Change Meganee: Please scan the appropriate amount of My Tickets. You may also scan youur Friends Ticket. Coord Change Start! Usagi: May I do the coord highlight, Meganee-san? Meganee: Go ahead~ Usagi: Okay~ For my debut live and start of my idol career, I chose a coord that has purple on it, my favorite color. The rabbit acessory fits my Bunny Character too~ Meganee: I see. Have fun then~ Usagi: Wonderland Violet Coord, usa~ Usagi grabs her microphone and skips to the stage. Usagi: Everyone! Usa Usa Gi~ here! I hope you're surprised to see me as a 13 year old girl. Don't be upset though coz I'm going to show my bucks and does how great I am~ The crowd goes wild after a shocking revelation of Usagi's appearance. Performance Mabushī aozora ni todokisōna basho e to Sō, kokoro ga hitori de ni hashiridasu yo Soko kara utaeba tōku made hibiku Waki agaru kono melody ai no rock 'n' roll! Tadoritsuku made wa umaku ikazu ni Toki ni korondari tsumazuitari shita kedo Tsurai tte utsumuitara yume nante kanawanai Mō namida wo fuitara ho・ra kirameku taiyō mieta!! 1, 2, Sing! Daisuki na uta, ima utaou (Utaou) Takusan no kagayaku egao ni Say Hello! Mirai e no Stand Up! Only one! Jibun shika utaenai uta wo (Kyō wa kitto) Usa! Making Drama, Switch On!! Usagi skips on a glockenspiel and slides down a piano. She lands and bounces of a tambourine (as if it were a trampoline) and climbs down strings of a guitar (like a pole). She snaps and music is being played by the four instruments. Surprise! Surprise! Orchestra~ Cyalume Change Tsutaetai yo kono daiji na kimochi min'na no sono heart made Todoke! Call & response de After Live Usagi: Minna Arigatou~ Sumire: That is big sister?! Yurika: Yes, it's her! Prism Force: (sync) EHHHH?!!!!!! Usagi looks at Prism Force, winks and waves at them. Usagi: My, they're the ones who are most surprised of all. Category:Usagi Shows Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Debut Live Category:Shows Category:Live Category:Solo Live